La inteligencia de Epona
by Dark Cat
Summary: Link, siempre había creído que su especial relación con su yegua se había desarrollado debido al cuidado y la atención que le brindaba. Epona, nos manifiesta desde su punto de vista, como ve el mundo a través de los ojos de su amo. Es un pequeño relato, donde se describe la fiel y noble relación de un equino con su apreciado dueño.


**La inteligencia de Epona**

" _ **No existe alma más sensible y leal, que la del equino"**_

Todo jinete y equino comparten un único y especial lazo, algunos los reconocen como el llamado o el susurro, la voz interna del animal, que solo es escuchada por su más confiable amigo humano. Los grandes jinetes siempre han mencionado que el mejor binomio solo puede ser logrado tras años de perfección y trabajo, fortaleciendo este lazo, creando una comunicación única y especial entre el caballo y su domador.

Link, siempre había creído que su especial relación con su yegua se había desarrollado debido al cuidado y la atención que le brindaba. Desde que era una pequeña potranca, Epona siempre había mostrado mayor avidez que otros de su especie, se había incorporado sola a los pocos segundos de nacer sin asistencia de su madre, había caminados sus primeros pasos a los minutos de haber nacido, corrido sus primeras carriolas el día de su alumbramiento, pero tal vez las cualidades más importantes que tenía, era su alta empatía y su inteligencia.

El joven héroe había prometido a su viejo mentor, Rusl, que pasaría el fin de semana con ellos para la celebración del cumpleaños del pequeño Colín. Habiendo preparado sus provisiones el día anterior, el maestro de la espada sagrada se había levantado antes del amanecer, encargándose de preparar su fiel potra.

Epona, quien había estado sufriendo de claustrofobia los últimos días, tras haber estado sin actividades encerrada en su establo, relinchaba gustosa ante la presencia de su amo; ansiando sentir la brisa sobre su cuerpo y recorrer las planicies con sus poderosas patas, la noble yegua brincaba de lado a lado sobre sus manos delanteras en su cuadra llena de emoción. Ante la impaciente y juguetona actitud de su fiel compañera, el héroe no pudó evitar mostrar una sonrisa, ganado como recompensa un fuerte resuello por parte de su yegua, que seguía con ávida atención los movimientos de su jinete.

Ante el sonido del seguro de la puerta de su caballeriza al ser retirado, con la adrenalina y el júbilo llenando por completo el cuerpo de la potra, mostró su singular alegría agitando su cuerpo y relinchando sonoramente. Contagiado por la felicidad de la Silver bay, Link no pudo evitar reír mientras entraba al establo, mostrando como era su costumbre la gamarra roja. Epona, obedientemente dejó su cabeza quieta mientras permitía que su amo le colocara el paseador y la condujera hasta el exterior de la cuadra.

Sintiéndose libre al salir de aquellas paredes, la juguetona potranca estiró sus patas dando un leve salto de felicidad, y aventando con su cuerpo a su jinete; Link, incómodo por el brusco juego de su compañera, jaló la cuerda llamando la atención de su amiga, quien simplemente sacudió su cabeza y bajó sus orejas a los lados en señal de sumisión ante el regaño.

Resignado y conmovido por los oscuros ojos de su compañera, el héroe amarró con cuidado a la Silver bay a las rejas de su caballeriza, mientras comenzaba con la rutina de limpieza para poder ensillarla y partir, pero parecía que la potra tenía otras ideas en mente, haciendo del pacifico momento, un tiempo de juego para ella y en consecuencia un infierno para su propietario.

Todo comenzó en el momento en que el paladín pasó el cepillo de metal por el lomo de la yegua, retirando el polvo y la viruta que cubrían su pelaje. La Silver bay, quien siempre había sido muy obediente y disfrutaba de aquel masaje, comenzó a moverse y bailar en su lugar, dificultando por completo el trabajo de su jinete, quien intentaba calmarla con su voz, el cual solo era ignorado y empujado por el pesado cuerpo de la equina contra la pared de la caballeriza. Terminando la titánica tarea de retirar la suciedad de la capa de la potra, cansado, Link tomó la escobilla fina y comenzó a pulir y acicalar el brilloso pelaje de la equina, la cual disfrutando de la maravillosa sensación de las suaves cerdas sobre su cuerpo, comenzó a bambolearse y sacudirse, golpeando con sus patas el suelo y volviendo loco por completo a su amo con sus acciones, quien intentaba por todos los medio de controlar su actitud.

Abandonando la paciencia, el héroe miró severamente a su yegua, mientras se preparaba mentalmente para la siguiente tarea; regañada y no deseando seguir enfadando a su amo, Epona dejó salir un pequeño resuello y bajó cabeza al tiempo que sentía como las fuertes y seguras manos del guerrero recorrían su pata delantera derecha, hasta pasar el menudillo y con un fuerte tirón alzaba su cuartilla, permitiéndole acceder a la base de su casco. Acomodando su cuerpo y peso, el guerrero sostenía con una de sus manos la fuerte articulación mientras que con la otra aseaba con el limpia cascos, la planta de la mano de la suciedad.

Epona había esperado pacientemente a que su amo terminara de expurgar los vestigios de guarrería y aserrín de las plantas de sus manos delanteras, cuando se le ocurrió la brillante idea de volver a jugar una vez más con su dueño. Link, quien había levantado la pata trasera izquierda de su yegua, acomodó su hombro sobre el muslo, permitiendo que su peso y fuerza ayudaran a compensar el equilibrio de la yegua. Todo había estado en calma para el guerrero, hasta que empezó a percibir como su fiel potra comenzaba a dejar caer sus ancas sobre él. En un desesperado intentó para evitar ser aplastado por el pesado cuerpo de la equina, el héroe se apartó, liberando la articulación, creando como consecuencia el caer de bruces contra el suelo.

La joven yegua no pudo evitar relinchar ante la cómica reacción de su amo, quien molesto intentaba incorporase. Sumergido en su mundo, el héroe empezaba seriamente en utilizar un castigador sobre la potra, hasta que la presencia de una risa llegó hasta sus oídos. Sintiendo como sus mejillas se sonrojaban, el guerrero elegido por las diosas solo podía contemplar abochornado el rostro de la princesa, quien reía educadamente de las acciones de la equina.

\- Alteza, no la había visto, disculpe… - comenzó a explicar le guerrero, sin saber bien que palabras deseaba articular.

\- Está bien, Sir Link, esperaba platicar con usted antes de que de que partiera, discúlpeme usted a mí por molestarlo. – intercedió la aristócrata.

Completamente avergonzado y sintiendo como su corazón se aceleraba, el héroe se incorporó rápidamente al tiempo que se disculpaba nuevamente con la soberana.

Epona solo observaba atenta la interacción del hyliano con la doncella, aunque no entendía muy bien las palabras que intercambiaban, lo que si podía comprender eran las emociones y el sutil mensaje químico que existía entre ellos. Tal vez no era una yegua de alta edad como algunos de los ejemplares de la cuadrilla, pero la Silver bay tenía suficiente edad para reconocer muy bien las relaciones filiales y sabía que su jinete se sentía atraído por la aristócrata, así como podía percibir el mismo interés de la mujer por su amo.

Sabiendo que su jinete jamás actuaría en base a sus emociones y notando como la adrenalina crecía en el ambiente, la noble yegua buscó con sus labios la base de la cuerda que la ataba, halándola con sus dientes deshaciendo el nudo, permitiéndole moverse libremente. Link, quien había olvidado por completo la presencia de su potranca al conversar con la monarca, observó completamente sorprendido como su fiel potra aparecía atrás de la regente, empujándola con un fuerte movimiento. Actuando por instinto, el guerrero alcanzó a sostener a la soberana en sus brazos, evitando que por el brusco e improvisto movimiento de su yegua, cayera al suelo.

Satisfecha por sus acciones, la Silver bay contemplaba con interés la interacción de su amo con la princesa, ante la agitada, pero sutil respiración de los hylianos; la potra movió sus orejas esperando con ansiedad el resultado de su actuar.

Azul zafiro y ópalo se cruzaron por segundos, mostrando en la profundidad de sus iris, el mar de emociones que existía dentro de ellos. Reprimiendo el deseo de besar a la doncella, el héroe se apartó lentamente mientras ayudaba a la regente a obtener su equilibrio.

Frustrada, la yegua golpeó el suelo con su pata, al tiempo resoplaba; no podía creer lo difícil que era su amo para aquellas situaciones, realmente no lo entendía, a él le gustaba la joven, y a ella le gustaba su propietario. ¿Cuál era el problema entre estas bípedas criaturas que lo complicaban todo? Si por ella fuera, el héroe y la princesa ya deberían de estar juntos, incluso por el tiempo que llevaban cortejándose ya deberían estar cuidando de una cría. Resignada y jalada por la gamarra, Epona solo suspiraba mientras buscaba en su mente alguna otra forma de ayudar a su jinete a conquistar el corazón de su dama.

Tras haber sido atada con fuerza y en corto contra el enrejado, la poderosa yegua, ya no pudo continuar con sus juegos, dedicándose a escuchar una vez más la extrañas palabras que utilizaba su propietario con la monarca. Decepcionada por no poder actuar a su gusto y comunicar sus verdaderos pensamientos, la Silver bay dejó que su dueño terminara de prepararla para continuar, con su ahora, ya no tan esperado viaje.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Largos habían sido los días en la provincia de Ordon para la noble equina, quien a pesar de disfrutar de vivir en un ambiente fuera de restringidas paredes, observa con atención el fingido buen ánimo de su jinete. La yegua había pasado suficiente tiempo de su vida con el guerrero, para reconocer cuales eran sus verdaderos sentimientos, sabiendo que aquella sonrisa de amabilidad que cruzaba en su rostro, no era más que una mueca entrenada para apaciguar a los humanos que los rodeaban. En su pequeña mente, la potra no podía comprender por qué su propietario se negaba aceptar lo que realmente sentía, tal vez no eran muchas sus salidas ni su contacto con su amigo cuando estaban en el palacio, pero cada vez que su dueño llegaba a visitarla siempre había un brillo de felicidad y satisfacción en su mirada, incluso sus palabras sonaban más alegres y armoniosas; que podía sentir y vivir las emociones que le transmitía con cada caricia, con sus gestos, su calor, en cambio aquí solo encontraba como una sombra vacía de algo que su propietario ya no era. Incluso ella misma había cambiado, ansiaba la emoción de la batallas, cabalgar largas y extenuantes horas, saberse el corcel legendario del héroe, la principal compañera y protectora del guerrero, mientras que en ese mundano pueblo, no era más que la yegua arreadora de cabras, el juguete de los niños y la potra que servía para jalar las cosas que nadie quería cargar.

Hundida en su pensamiento y cansada del actuar de su amo, la noble Silver bay se echó sobre el prado dejando salir un profundo respiro, esperando con ansias a que el sol se pusiera y pudieran regresaran al castillo, donde mínimo los caballerangos y mozos de la cuadrilla, la trataban con la más alta estima y cuidado.

Link contemplaba la extraña actitud de su yegua, quien parecía que estaba enfadada por algún motivo, la posición de sus orejas y el fuerte movimiento de su cola, era un indicativo de la molestia que cubría a su amiga. Sintiendo una gran empatía por su compañera de aventuras, el héroe se acercó a su montura observando como esta observa el cielo en expectativa. Sentándose a un lado de ella y acariciando su largo cuello, el joven contempló los oscuros y expresivos ojos de la potranca, notando por primera vez aquella mirada llena de tristeza y pesar. Notando como esas brillantes pupilas reflejaban las emociones que existían dentro de su alma, el hyliano acarició nuevamente la frente de su potra, dejando que el silente gesto transmitiera el mensaje que deseaba comunicar.

Ante el fuerte grito de su nombre, el guerrero, molesto, apartó su mano, rompiendo el sereno momento de sinceridad que compartía con su compañera. Notando como a la distancia se acercaba una emocionada Ilia acompañada del siempre tímido Colin, sabiendo que no podía escapar de la presencia de la joven y del pequeño niño, el héroe se incorporó nuevamente al tiempo que los aludidos se acercaban a él.

\- Link, me da gusto que aún no hayas partido. Quería pedirte el favor de prestarme a Epona para mover algunos leños. - expresó el pequeño con un poco de retraimiento.

\- Claro que Link te prestará a Epona, es más, estoy segura que ella está aburrida, mírala como está echada, estoy segura que está deseosa de hacer un poco de ejercicio. – replicó la joven, ignorando el bufido de la equina ante sus palabras.

Cansado y resignado a acatar las órdenes de la zagal, sabiendo que sería imposible convencer a la joven de no utilizar a su yegua, el guerrero llamó a su potra, la cual con pesadez y mostrando su fastidio se incorporó, pegando sus orejas a su cabeza y resoplando fuertemente.

Realmente, Epona no entendía como acababa ella en esas situaciones, se suponía que solo ayudaría al chico al mover unos leños, no solo había cargado la madera, sino también tuvo que llevar la carreta llena de calabazas al otro lado de la aldea, para después tener que hacer el arado del nuevo campo, arrear a las estúpidas cabras a su corral y ahora estaba de juguete de paseo de la hija del mayor. Hastiada por las acciones de la moza, llegando a su límite de paciencia, la yegua esperaba a que la joven se montara, cuando una oscura, pero entretenida idea cruzo su mente. Sabiendo que era muy probable que acabara castigada por su actuar, pero deseosa por un poco de diversión, la Silver bay esperó con ansias a que la chica colocara su pie en el estribo para mover su cuerpo y hacer que cayera al piso.

Ante el indagando reclamo de la chica, la potra volteó a ver a la moza fingiendo interés con sus orejas levantadas, mientras disfrutaba de la imagen de la joven en el lodo. Link ayudaba a Ilia a incorporarse mientras buscaba con la mirada alguna razón del extraño comportamiento de su yegua. Sin poder detectar las verdaderas intenciones de la potra, el héroe sostuvo la silla mientras la zagal volvía a intentar montarse. Esperando el momento preciso en que su amo soltara la montura y la chica intentara acomodarse, actuando como si hubiera sido espantada por un repentino objeto, la Silver bay caminó hacía atrás mientras alzaba su cabeza bufando, para incorporase ligeramente en sus dos patas, haciendo que la aterrada zagal soltara las riendas dándole la libertad esperaba, para poder mover su cuello y girar rápidamente su cuerpo.

Preocupado por la seguridad de Ilia, Link sostuvo las bridas de la yegua haciéndola que parara sus bruscos movimientos. Tras haber controlado el pequeño ataque de histeria de su yegua, calmando a la asustada muchacha y dejando tranquilizada a su compañera equina, el héroe se apartó lentamente de la joven, quien intentando imitar al guerrero, jaló la rienda y golpeó con sus talones los flancos de la potranca.

Ignorando por completo las órdenes de la joven, Epona empezó a mover su cuerpo en dirección del árbol espinoso, dispuesta a rascar su flanco sobre la áspera superficie y terminar con aquella comezón en su anca que había sentido toda la tarde. Ilia, intentaba por todo medio posible controlar el rumbo de la yegua, quien desechaba todas sus acciones y comandos hasta llevarla contra la corteza del árbol, donde empezó a rascar su cuerpo contra a completo gusto. Absolutamente indignada, la joven buscó la ayuda del héroe, encontrando para su sorpresa que el guerrero no podía parar de reír ante las acciones de la potranca.

Disfrutando de la risa de su amo, así como del absoluto control que tenía sobre su supuesto jinete, la yegua abandonó su rascadera, para dirigirse aquel sabroso arbusto de limas, que siempre adoraba, lista para consumir algunas de las hojas. Distraída por el continuo tirar del molesto freno sobre su sensible paladar, la equina se detuvo por completo mientras pegaba sus orejas a su cabeza, dejando salir un molesto bramido. Link, temiendo la reacción de su yegua, trató de alcanzarla y detenerla, pero para su absoluta sorpresa, Epona se echó de golpe contra el piso y empezó a sacudir su cuerpo intentado rodarse por la tierra y el lodo.

Espantada por las inconcebibles acciones de la supuesta noble y buena Epona, Ilia abandonó la montura, al tiempo que reclamaba iracunda el loco actuar de la yegua. El héroe, sintiendo la responsabilidad de aplacar a la joven, se acercó a ella, pero antes de que pudiera hablar, la noble Silver bay se incorporó rápidamente, estirando su largo cuello tomando la orilla de blusa del zagal entre sus dientes, para halarla con fuerza con un solo movimiento al piso. El silencio reinó por un par de segundos antes de ser destruido por la fuerte risa del héroe y el estridente relinchar de su fiel potra.

Irritada y enfadada, Ilia se incorporó notando, para su apocamiento, como Colin y su padre Rusl, en compañía de los demás niños, se carcajeaban abiertamente de su infortunio.

\- Parece que Epona no está muy contenta contigo, Ilia. - mencionó Malo, disfrutando de la imagen.

\- Creo que por fin ha deicidio mostrar lo que piensa de ti. - intercedió Talo, tratando de hablar entre risas.

\- Eso te pasa por sobre trabajar a la pobre. – expresó Beth, tratando sin éxito de esconder su regocijo.

El héroe, notando como las lágrimas empezaban a formarse en los ojos de su vieja amiga, y sintiendo un poco de remordimiento, se acercó hasta la chica, para ser empujado fuertemente por su yegua quien le dirigía una severa mirada, para después voltearse y acercar su cabeza hasta la moza. Desconfiada, pero apaciguada por la sincera mirada de la potra, Ilia acercó sus manos hasta el cabezal y levantarse con ayuda de este, mas su peor sorpresa fue sentir como Epona soltaba el metal de su boca, liberando la cabezada que estaba mal puesta, haciendo que la joven volviera caer sobre charco de tierra húmeda.

Link y Rusl se quedaron atónitos mientras los niños continuaban riendo, Ilia, completamente avergonzada, se levantó con la mayor dignidad que podía musitar y se fue caminado apresuradamente a su casa, no creyendo aun lo que había sucedido.

Rusl se acercó al héroe, mencionándole que ya era hora de que partieran al palacio, observando como sus palabras al haber sido detectadas por las finas orejas del Silver bay, volteaba apresurada su cuerpo y se acercaba trotando alegremente a lado de su amo, con sus orejas levantas, un andar jubiloso y moviendo cadenciosamente su fuerte cola.

\- Por las diosas, Link, si no fuera por qué lo estoy viendo, juraría que Epona lo ha hecho apropósito. – comentó el jubilado soldado, completamente sorprendido del actuar de la equina.

\- Ella es muy inteligente, papá, estoy seguro que las acciones que hace no son al azar. - respondió sin malicia el pequeño niño rubio.

Link tardó un par de segundos en procesar las palabras del niño, cuando un fuerte sonrojo cubrió por completo su cara, mientras terminaba de colocar de nuevo el cabezal a su potra. Abochornado, el guerrero observó los ávidos y comunicativos ojos de su fiel potranca, notando por primera vez la satisfacción que se encontraba en ellos.

Ese día, el protegido de la diosa del valor, aprendió una valiosa lección, que Epona no solo era especial por ser su valiente yegua y amiga, sino que realmente era un equino inteligente y manipulador; la cual no se detenía ante la voluntad de nadie, y cuando una idea se metía en su cabeza, hasta el guerrero más valiente de Hyrule no podía evitar sentir temor ante sus posibles acciones.

 **Notas de autor: Hola a todos, quiero agradecer a mi querida amiga Goddess Artemiss por ser mi Beta Reader y ayudarme a corregir sus detalles antes de la publicación. Esta pequeña historia esta basada en algunos hechos reales, referentes a las habilidades de ciertos caballos que he tenido el placer de conocer y tratar; Los cuales siempre me han dejado sorpendida por su alta inteligencia, es por ellos que le dedique este pequeño escrito a Epona. Así como al ser una ferviente admiradora de la pareja de Zelda con Link, espero que no hayan tomado muy pesonal, las acciones de mi Epona contra Ilia.**

 **Espero que sea de su agrado y por favor no olviden dejar sus comentarios, gracias.**


End file.
